Lipgloss,shops& chocolate chapterr 2
by Dollphayce
Summary: Once again,I say hi to my dearest pals out there.This is the second the chapter of Lipgloss,shops&chocolate.If you liked the last chapter you will love this one.So read it,and review if you like. Lurveee and chocolate, Charliee xxx


-I got an A in my maths test! Kellie beamed at me and started jumping up and down.

-Errr,thats great,but how is that brilliant news for me?

-Charlie dont you get it?If I get an A,my mum always rewards me with something.

-And?

-Well,Im gonna ask her if I can stay a few days extra at Dad's.

-Um.

-That means we'll get to go shopping in London,walk around town,go to the park,check out boys and the best bit-laugh at chubby scene kids in town!

I grinned at her and followed her inside.This is going to be top.Shopping,boys and laughing at scene kids?Hell yeah.

After drinking Kellie's special hot chocolate (she puts something in it that makes it extra yummy.I think its chocolate topping that you can sprinkle into it or something,but its _really_ yum.)

So I went down to the living room,made myself comfortable on the couch,with loads of pillows,and flicked through the channels on TV.I stopped at one where there was this chinese man talking god knows what.

-Hahahahahahahahahahah look at his beard,he looks Dumbledor from Harry Potter!Minus the fatness.Ahahahaha!- Kellie was standing in the doorway laughing her ass off.

-Im glad you find chinese people amusing,Kellie,but I need to find something decent to watch.

-Hey Charlie.You wanna hear a joke?

-No?

-Aw come _on_,its funny.

-Fine..

-Knock knock.

-Whos there?

-Tick.

-Tick who?-I was really getting bored at this stage.

-Tick tock.

I just stared at her with my mouth shut tight and my lips in a straight line.

-Do _not _make me throw a possum at your face.

She looked scared and slumped back to the kitchen.I sighed and shook my head then started flicking through the channels again.

-Charlieeeeeeeeeeee!

-Whaaattt?

-Come ereeeeeee.Theres something wrong with the radio!

I dragged myself up and walked to the kitchen.She was sitting at the table pointing the CD players remote control to the radio.

-The radio wont pause,Charlie,whats wrong with itt?Is it broken or something?

I started laughing and couldnt stop.

-Its not funnyy!I broke the radio.Ughh shite.Now what am I gonna dooo?

-Ehhh,Kelliee,you cant pause the radio.

-Oh.Right.

Which set me off again.Oh god,was she dumb.Well,why am I surprised,she is blonde after all.

So when I came back home,I made myself some toast and looked out the window.There was Mrs.Hoston fighting with her husband.Theyre funny.So I decided to be nice,and offer them to walk their dog.I finished my toast,put on my runners and went out the door.Once I was standing at their door I rang the doorbell and immediatly it opened.Mrs. Hoston looked flushed.

-Yes dear?

-Hello Mrs. Hoston.Would you like me to walk your dog for you?I'll do it for free.

-Why yes,love,thats very sweet of you.Just let me get her.

She went and came back 2 minutes later with a dog.It was a little dog,fluffy with light brown fur and big eyes.She looked cute,but the sortof dog who'd bark alot.

I took the dog,said I'll be back in 20 minutes and walked off.Suddenly my phone bleeped,and I took it out.I got a message from Daniel.

_Come ovr 2 my place in abit u hav 2 c dis thng i jst found on da net._

I texted back saying okay,flipped my phone shut and began to walk.Except I coulnt.The dog was standing right there and wouldnt move.I tried to pull the lead and making him move but it just stared up at me and whimpered.I tried again but fail.

-Grrr _come on _you gobshite!MOVE!

Even that didnt make it move one bit.I wanted to throw a brick at it,I seriously did,but that would be animal cruelty wouldnt it?

-You know what,you look like a transvestite dog,so I'm gonna call you Dafney.How do you like that,huh?

Somehow magically it worked.Dafney barked and began walking.Gee,maybe the dog is a transvestite.Oh well.

I began walking towards Mrs.Hostons house with Dafney behind me.I rang the bell,and handed Mrs.Hoston her transvestite dog.

-Here you go Mrs.Hoston.Have a great day.

-Oh thank you,darling.Here,buy yourself something nice.

She handed me 20 pounds,smiled and closed the door.Whoa,I must be good at walking dogs.


End file.
